All that Remains
by Kunai27
Summary: yea tragic love story, you read it and you might just like it


My Fan Fiction: All That Remains

She fell into his arms, the life slowly leaving her angelic face, she winced at the pain she was in , blood dripping from her wounds, she found it harder and harder to breathe, he held her closer. "Why? Why did you have to do that?" He said slowly as the tears began to pour down his face. She winced again from the tremendous amount of pain she was in but managed a smile behind her violet eyes which burned as she tried to hold in the tears and looked up at his bright blue eyes, the same eyes she had come to love, the life was leaving her body and he could tell. "Why Hinata? Why?" he shouted, she reached up and touched his face, "B-Because I love you Naruto" she said with tears pouring down her face, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I've loved you for so long" she said in agony "I –I just wanted you to notice me more" she said through her sobs, she began to cough.

Naruto's heart sank in his chest, he felt his heart stop, he only felt the rage inside start to boil over, rage meant for who did this to her, he began to tremble, he held onto her even more, she coughed up blood, naruto felt helpless. "Naruto" she said in a small whisper "I'm sorry" her eyes closed, she went limp in his arms, he could feel her barely breathing. All he heard was maniacal laughing, mocking him, and mocking her. He put her down and turned around, he felt his blood boil, his chakra exploded he felt the fox empowering him, his raged boiled over the top, his cage broke, under red eyes he looked up, "YOU WILL REGRET EVER CROSSING ME" he yelled but in reply only found the same laugh followed by "you and what army poor little Naruto, you are just as helpless as her".

Naruto snapped, his blood felt like lava, "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW HEHEHE ME AND THIS ARMY, ITACHI YOUR DEAD" he broke out into a high speed rush and his clawed hand met Itachi's face head on.

One Month Earlier….

"Ahhh it's so good to be back" Naruto said smiling as he saw the familiar tower in the distance, "I wonder what has changed" he said, "hey pervy sage can I go hang out before we start up training again" said naruto. "Go ahead, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT" yelled Jirayah. Naruto disappeared and headed for his local hangouts and stomping grounds, after all it's been three years since he had returned to the village he wanted to see how his friends had changed and get caught up with them. Naruto checked the local arcade and found Neji and Kiba. "Hey guys long time no see" said naruto. "Naruto" they both replied "hey good to see you, ready for our rematch, this time I have new jutsu to take you down" said Neji " yea and how you doing, it's been a long time huh" said Kiba.

"Psssh whatever Neji I'll take you any time, I've trained too and nothing much Kiba; I've seen so much traveling and learned so many new jutsus". Naruto left and headed for his Favorite restaurant, it's been almost forever since he ate at Ichiraku's ramen shop. He walked in and saw Ichiraku smile "well it's been along time since I've seen my best customer while you were gone I thought I was out of business until Hinata over there filled in for you". "Hinata? Well I'll just have the regular ramen thanks" said Naruto. Out of the corner of his eye and noticed shy little Hinata at one of the corner booths eating away at her ramen bowl, he got up and sat down with her. "O-o-ooh N-naruto your back" she said shyly damn stutters she said to her self. "Hey Hinata yea I'm back and wow have you changed, I never knew you liked ramen as much as me, I had a great time but you know I kind of missed home I missed everyone even shy little you". She blushed "yea I missed you too naruto". Just like that three years flew by in minutes and naruto realized how much she had changed,"wow Hinata Your really pretty I mean it's not like you weren't back then but I just never noticed that before those lovely violet eyes of your are always buried behind your long hair "he smiled. She blushed even more "umm thank you naruto"she said shyly. He never noticed her before but now he saw her for a good friend or maybe even more…

Three weeks later

Naruto had been meeting Hinata everyday at the ramen shop for lunch, unbeknownst to him she enjoyed every moment. "Soo Hinata I was thinking we should go somewhere, I heard they had this really cool new exhibit at the science center, or umm we could go" he was interrupted by her "that sounds great naruto" she said "ohh ok Hinata" he said confused. They parted ways for the day, he ran off to do some training with Jirayah and Kakashi sensei, Hinata wandered her way home where she found Neji her cousin And TenTen his teammate practicing "stop going so damn easy on me Neji I know what your eyes do start using them or I'll have to step up the pressure" she said in the midst of combat. She spun around and threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken being the weapon master she was, Neji launched his rotation defense then opened the full power of his Byakugan eyes, a family trait Hinata had it too, Hinata sat down and decided to watch. TenTen picked up speed and launched a few fists at Neji which were met by his gentle fist Taijutsu then he spun around and launched a flurry of hits TenTen managed to doge a few but ended up pinned to a wall " was that better" he said, "wow Neji that was really fun" she smiled and went home. Neji sat down beside his cousin. "I See you're very close to TenTen now huh" said hinata. Neji replied with a smirk on his face" no closer than you and Naruto". "Ok fine I'll let you know I'm going to go out with Naruto in a few days", Neji looked over at her "whatever you want but I'm just warning you he does have people after him because of what he is". Hinata tried to shake the feeling of witnessing naruto's inner demon, the nine-tailed fox demon sealed inside him by his father gave him tremendous power under the right conditions put drove him mad and he would be come unstoppable and uncontrollable.

Naruto woke up that day and headed for his local training ground to do some training with Sakura and Kakashi sensei. He showed up and as usual Kakashi was late, so when they took a break from intense training he asked kakashi to post pone tomorrows training session, "oh really naruto, well I guess you and sakura could use a break, fine I'll do it" kakashi said. "what's wrong naruto have something special planned" said sakura, "umm yea sakura actually" said naruto, "well out with it, what's up" she replied. "Well you see I'm umm going to go out with umm hinata". "AWW how cute naruto" sakura said, he blushed "hehehe umm yea I guess" he said. Naruto and sakura wandered into town to grab some lunch after their training was finished for the day luckily for Naruto for once sakura agreed to have Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto sat down with sakura and ordered the regular.

Out of sheer chance Hinata strolled by and noticed them together, what she thought was the exact opposite; she didn't have the courage to say anything so she wandered home for the day. Neji stopped her and asked that they train "leave me alone Neji I'm not in the mood" she said, "it will ease your mind, and I want to prove my style is still stronger than yours" he replied. They began training, both using the same style of Taijutsu known in the Hyuuga family. Neji moved as fast as lightning but hinata kept up. Neji launched a dagger like strike, Hinata froze and quivered "something troubling you dear cousin I can sense it in your movements they are slower and weaker than usual". "Nothing is wrong now leave me alone" she said angrily, "was it about naruto" he said, her eyes went wide she hit Neji with both palms sending him flying "don't drop your guard Neji" she said.

"Look hinata just tell me what is wrong" he said getting back on his feet. "I saw him with sakura" she said, "that's it" Neji replied, "look you caught his attention sakura didn't and its naruto were talking about he's so stubborn and protective he'd never leave you alone and he doesn't now does he" neji reassured her

She woke up the next morning to a beautiful day; she took a shower and got dressed and wandered over to Naruto's house. Naruto was up looking out on his balcony, he got ready and went down to meet her, and they went to the science center arm in arm. Hinata felt like it was the best day ever; it was like a dream come true, nothing could ruin it.

As they approached the entrance Naruto noticed a shady figure dressed in an Atatsuki cloak but said nothing to hinata he ignored it, he loved this day as much as she did. Naruto had it planned out; he would wait till they made it to the great hall before he asked her to be with him. He bought her lunch. Just as they were about to leave Naruto paused got down on one knee and said "Hinata I never truly noticed it but you are my day and night, you are my everything and I just hope I can be your everything too". "Wow naruto" she blushed like never before "Naruto I have something to confess, I ummm well you see I umm" naruto caught the face of the shadowy figure it was Itachi Uchiha. Sauske's horrible brother and a member of the Atatsuki who are after his power. 3 years passed since his fight with sauske and those horrible sharingan eyes forever haunted him now seeing his brother re-awakened that pain. Itachi used that split second of eye contact to inflict the Tsukiyomi a vicious Genjutsu a bloodline trait illusion found only in uchiha's. All of a sudden all the pain, all the horrible things naruto witnessed flashed back right in front of his eyes, he saw visions from his younger days, he was outcasted by the village because of the animal inside him, but he found family there, people who cared and especially right now Hinata, but sauske's face haunted him in Itachi's eyes, naruto felt the same emptiness he felt the day he woke up alone, orphaned and outcasted, he dropped to his knees in front of hinata. "Naruto what's wrong" she said "AHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD, STOP THESE VISIONS YOU MONSTER" he screamed in agony.

She turned around horrified and her Byakugan crossed Itachi's Sharingan, all of a sudden she felt horrible, empty inside all the horrible visions crossed her eyes. Naruto stood up and rushed Itachi. The fight broke out in the main hall and caused panic. Naruto and Itachi clashed back and forth trading blows. But it got him nowhere. Naruto collapsed he couldn't stand the visions and the fatigue any longer, Itachi moved for the kill the threw a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken at naruto. "NARUTO" Hinata screamed and jumped in front of him

The Fox Awakens….

Itachi was knocked back by the hit; "I WILL RIP THOSE EYES FROM THEIR SOCKETS" the fox began taking control of him. Itachi tried everything but was no match for Naruto's Rage. "THIS IS FOR SAUSKE, SAKURA, NEJI, AND KAKASHI SENSEI AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU HURT BUT THIS IS ESPECIALLY FOR HINATA" he yelled as he endlessly hit Itachi. Itachi felt his life slipping away, his eyes which killed hundreds met their match at the eyes of the fox and naruto, naruto butchered the assassin until nothing but sauske was the only thing left of the uchiha clan somewhere out there sauske would figure it out.

He knelt down beside Hinata and picked her up in his arms and held her tightly. He could barely feel her heartbeat. Kakashi sensei and the other Jonin came crashing through the window. "Naruto why is I'm always cleaning up after your messes" said Kakashi naruto handed hinata over to him then collapsed on the floor from the fatigue and pain left from over using the fox's massive chakra. He regained himself and followed them to the hospital. For the next three weeks he sat beside hinata in the hospital but she never woke up. No matter what he loved Hinata he made a commitment to her and he would never give up and never go back on his word for that was his nindo his ninja way. He would always bring lotus flowers for her because the lotus would always bloom twice. She never woke up but naruto heard her say right there that day before he walked home alone for the night "n-n-naruto" He smiled and walked home as the tears began flowing from his eyes. He never knew when she would ever wake up but all he knew was he would be right there to never miss a second with her. He came the next day and the doctors told him she was a lost cause there would be no hope. He walked in placed her last flower in the vase and gave her one last kiss and wandered home a lost soul once again he disappeared from the village in search of what he thought he had lost.

Her eyes opened, but her beloved wasn't there, she would stand on her balcony every night with a lotus flower in hope that one day he might return ….. In The End… All That Remains… Killing All That Holds You….. Wandering in a Wasteland …. Swallowed in Her Smile….The Timid Turn to Prey…. Love, Eternal and forever lasting breaking the bonds of time… new grains of time will not re-wind….what has been etched into ones soul and left to blossom again……..

The End


End file.
